


Lightweight

by verxxotle



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Drunk Claire, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verxxotle/pseuds/verxxotle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I received on Tumblr about Claire calling Owen while she's drunk and telling him what she thinks of him.</p><p>Updated with a second part, as requested by James Montgomery Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk Dialing

**Author's Note:**

> amelias-obsessions on Tumblr:
> 
> Okay. So. Prompt time! Claire is drunk on a night out with friends, and calls Owen to tell him what she thinks of him. They can either be broken up/together/not quite together yet.. Set in the park or an AU.. I'll go easy on you! <3
> 
> This is set in the secretly-married A.U. (just because I’m loving it so, so much).

Claire never liked being called a lightweight. She climbed up the Masrani company hierarchy like a mountaineer - constantly persevered through her working life even though her colleagues threw numerous cynical and sexist remarks at her like spears piercing through her flesh. Being called a lightweight was basically like a downright insult to the months and years that she had put into building up Jurassic World.

 

Ever since Simon Masrani himself presented Claire with the title of the Parks Operations Manager of Jurassic World (which she worked her ass off to obtain, because she thought that being the Senior Assets Manager at the park wasn’t good enough), she decided to put on a cold disposition that wrapped around her entire body, effectively warding away park employees and their imminent offensive remarks - she definitely did not want to be seen as the corporate lightweight anymore.

 

The word ‘lightweight’ was never to be heard of again, until Owen Grady slipped into her personal life after what seemed to be never-ending rounds of rejection from her side.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re gonna leave me on this couch tonight and head out to the bar without me being there keeping a lookout for you? You’re pretty much a lightweight drinker, babe. I’m pretty sure your friends are gonna get you all boozed up,” Owen spoke in a teasing tone.

 

“Oh, I’m going to leave you on this couch forever if you ever call me a lightweight drinker again. And, are you trying to imply that you’re the only one who can handle large amounts of alcohol? Because I’m pretty sure that you did lose control over your body the last time you downed your favorite tequila shots,” Claire shot back almost immediately. The last time Owen went to the Sunrio Tequila Bar with Barry, James and a few other colleagues working at the velociraptor enclosure, he basically crashed through his bungalow door like a wrecking ball, and headed straight to the couch on which Claire was furiously typing out reports. He wrapped his strong arms around her torso, then planted a trail of hot kisses down her neck and her chest. Claire never uttered a single word then and wanted to drown herself in the deep sea of Owen’s sexual seduction, but her moment was short-lived when Owen gave into the shots of tequila and passed out, leaving his rugged form sprawled above her compact figure.

 

Owen winced slightly at the memory, but shortly replied, “That was a one-time thing. You haven’t seen it happen more than once, have you?”

 

Claire knew that she was running late to meet Zara, Cheryl and a few others at Margaritaville, so she wasted no time in trying to rebut Owen’s claim, instead making her final decision clear to him by pulling him close for a deep kiss. Claire then said to Owen, with a tinge of humor, “Have fun watching Friends with Benefits. You’d love it!”, only to receive a low growl from her husband.

 

* * *

 

Owen spent the first half-hour alone in his bungalow mindlessly flipping through the small selection of television channels on his decent-sized flat panel display. When Claire first moved in when they were a few months into their dating phase, she couldn’t help but notice how small his program selection on his television was compared to hers at her apartment. Owen only told her that he didn’t really have the time to sit down and enjoy watching films because his baby velociraptors basically took up all of his awake time. But now that his velociraptors are fully grown and trained and taken care of by his new interns Michael and Jack, he finally realized how miserable his program choices were. Instead of continuously flipping through the channel guides, he decided to spend the rest of his day off cleaning up his mud-splattered motorcycle.

 

Hours passed quickly, and Owen found himself sitting in front of his bungalow on a flipped pail, checking the inner workings of his motorcycle engine for the last time. Light rain started falling towards the ground below, and winds gently rustled against the flora surrounding the bungalow. The facade of his dwelling was dimly lit in the pitch black night by the bulbs hanging across the tree branches nearby. He took a quick glance at his watch, noting that it was almost four hours since Claire left for Margaritaville, and that he hadn’t received a single text from Claire since the last time he saw her. Owen definitely knew that she could handle herself in any public situation - after all, her Type A personality was what drew him to her in the first place, but being a very protective and vigilant man himself, he couldn’t help but worry every so slightly about what Claire was up to with her friends.

 

* * *

Owen’s ringtone shrilling through the thin walls of his bungalow was what got him out of the warm shower that he needed so badly after crouching beside his motorcycle for hours. He grabbed his phone on the top of his bed, saw Claire’s oh-so-gorgeous profile across the screen, then immediately tapped on the green button and brought his phone up to his ear.

 

“ _Hey there… Mr. Grady…_ ”

 

Oh, Owen definitely recognized that slurred, yet alluring voice. It was none other than the voice of a certain drunk dialing _Ms. Dearing_.

 

“Hey honey, what’s up? Still having fun with your fancy cocktails and friends?”

 

“I most certainly am! You should be here joining the fun…” Claire’s vocals came screaming through Owen’s receiver.

 

“That was my original plan babe. But a certain someone rejected it - ”

 

“ _Mr. Grady_ … _Do you know how smoking hot_ … _you are_ …” Owen’s words were quickly cut off by Claire’s garbled speech.

 

Owen was definitely taken aback by Claire’s drunk remarks - this was obviously not the first time that Claire spoke to him in a seductive tone, but Owen still couldn’t help but feel his cheeks burning up.

 

“Claire, you’re really drunk. Could you maybe, uh, pass your phone to Zara? Or Cheryl?” Owen rarely found himself speaking in an unsure tone like that.

 

“Zara and Cheryl?” Her voice came roaring through his receiver again. “ _They found hotties for themselves across the bar_ … _And they don’t have time for you right now_ ,” she trailed off. “ _There’s nobody else available for me here Mr. Grady_ … _Maybe you could accompany me_ …?”

 

Owen remained silent while she spoke through her phone’s microphone slowly, and he quickly threw a simple T-shirt and shorts onto his body, ready to head down to Margaritaville to get his wife back home safely before she passed out in the bar.

 

“ _Mr. Grady_ … _You know, I always loved going down to your super sexy workplace just to see you_ … _your charming face_ …” Claire sounded more and more drowsy the longer their conversation went on. “ _Fuck_ … _Do you know how much I wanted to make out with you right in front of both of your silly interns_ …? _I know you think I hate you so much, but actually_ … _You’re so god damn attractive_ … _And I can’t help but crave for your touch every now and then_ …”

 

Claire’s words instantly shook up Owen’s mind, and he couldn’t help but crack a smile at the thought of his stunning wife kissing him passionately in front of his interns. Plus, Claire was so drunk that she basically forgot that she was _married_ to a certain _Mr. Grady_. His smile was short lived though - he needed to get her out of that bar before some other employee gets to take advantage of her while her mind continued to slush around into a muddy mess.

 

“That’s great, honey. But stay right where you are, and _don’t_ leave for anywhere else. I’m coming for you right now.” Owen was literally this close to sending Claire drill commands through the phone just to stop her from doing anything silly.

 

“ _All right Mr. Grady_ … Can’t wait to see you here!”

 

* * *

Owen grabbed his motorcycle keys sitting near the front door, and wasted no time to jump onto his motorcycle and head towards the park. The light rain that had started a while ago somehow became heavier during his journey, sending large drops of rain pelting down to the ground below. By the time he traveled half the distance towards the park, the rain soaked through all of his clothing, turning him into a shivering mess. “Just the right timing…” Owen muttered under his breath.

Minutes later, the scents of cocktails and hard liquor welcomed Owen into Margaritaville. His eyes scanned across the entire restaurant and bar, desperately looking for Claire’s fiery red hair amongst the dim lighting. Moments later, it was not her hair that caught his attention - instead, it was her voice.

 

“ _Owen…! You came…_ ” Claire virtually screamed across the crowd, immediately catching Owen’s attention. He instantaneously rushed to her side, hands caressing her hips, eyes sweeping across her entire body to check if she was okay. “Hey babe. Are you alright? C’mon, let’s get you outta here.” Owen ignored the awkward stare coming from the bartender, who was obviously starting at his dripping-wet clothing, then dropped a couple of bills on the bar tabletop. Owen gently tugged Claire on her wrist to get her away from the bar, but being the drunk mess that she was, she clearly did not seem like she could walk on her own, so Owen carried her bridal-style out of Margaritaville, disregarding the judging looks from the other restaurant guests.

 

Owen immediately headed for Claire’s white Mercedes sedan, fished out her car keys from her purse, and unlocked the car. He carefully deposited her on the front passenger seat, then got into the driver’s seat himself, and kept a mental note to remind himself to collect his motorcycle from the park the next day. He removed his soaked T-shirt and threw it onto the back seat, then started the engine and drove back towards his bungalow. The slight movements of the car somehow lulled Claire to sleep - she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the door, clearly exhausted after the heavy drinking.

 

* * *

 

Once they reached the bungalow, Owen once again carried Claire bridal-style out of the car and into their room, lightly settling her down onto their bed. He gently nudged her awake, waiting for her eyelids to reveal those blue eyes that he always loved. He needed to get her hydrated, before she woke up the next day with a splitting headache. Owen make his way to the kitchen, poured her a cup of water, then returned to the room, nudging her again for the second time to get her to drink the water. Once she complied, her head fell back against the pillows, the alcohol flowing through her body taking her into the depths of slumber.

 

Owen went back into the bathroom for a quick shower, put on his boxers for sleep, then joined Claire back at the bed. He pulled the covers over their bodies, fingers sliding smoothly against her cheeks, switched the lights off, strong arms tugging her into his embrace.

 

He was definitely looking forward to _making out_ with the lightweight sleeping beside him the next day.


	2. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to my prompt Lightweight, as requested by James Montgomery Ryan. It’s short, but I guess it closes off the prompt nicely.

The warm rays of morning sunshine filtered through the wispy curtains of their bungalow and into their bedroom. Claire slowly woke up feeling groggy and dazed, bringing both of her hands up to her temples, then letting out a whine. Her mouth felt as dry as cotton, and her tongue quickly picked up the strong, pungent remnants of the alcohol that she had consumed the night before at Margaritaville. Desperate to wash down the nauseating feeling that she felt rushing up from her abdomen, she told herself that she had to run to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Claire rolled on her side and off the bed, hands pressing against the nightstand for support - only then did she realize that there was a already mug filled with water that was covered by a lid sitting on the nightstand. She promptly picked the mug up, then gulped down every single drop of water in it, then fell back onto the bed just as the throbbing pain between her temples started becoming worse.

 

Claire’s movements woke the man sleeping beside her almost instantaneously. Owen pulled the sheets off his bare chest, then sat up with his back leaning against the headboard. His large palms reached towards Claire’s torso, pulling her into his embrace.

 

“How are you feeling? Had fun last night?” Owen asked Claire in an amused tone.

 

“If only my head stopped pounding…” Claire couldn’t help but grumble back at him.

 

“Did you drink up? There’s a mug of water sitting right there,” his eyes pointing towards the nightstand.

 

“I did… Thanks for everything… that happened last night. I don’t even know half of what happened then - the only thing I recall is Zara getting me to down tequila shots for refusing to perform her stupid dare. Everything after that… is just a hazy mess…” Claire admitted. Owen couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Claire calling him up and talking about how much she wanted to make out in front of his interns.

 

“Would you stop laughing at me and kindly tell me what absurd thing I did last night? I know it’s definitely something bad and you snickering at me like that isn’t going to make anything better!” Claire couldn’t help but flare up at the ridiculous man she was cuddling up to.

 

“Why don’t we get you some coffee and breakfast before your headache gets any worse? C’mon.” Owen pecked a quick kiss on her lips, swung his legs over the edge of their bed, and tugged her lightly off the bed towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Owen switched on the coffee machine and started brewing their favorite selection of coffee while he prepared bacon and eggs on top of the kitchen stove. Claire took in a whiff of the brewing coffee and felt the throbbing in her head starting to subside slowly but surely. She dragged her feet against the hardwood floor of the bungalow, wrapped her arms around Owen’s abdomen from behind, then pressed her face against his broad, bare back.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened last night? I’m just going to keep pestering you about it if you don’t you know,” Claire’s breath lightly caressed his warm skin. Owen let out a soft sigh, turned around and wrapped his toned arms around her dainty form. “I’m just going to tell you that you drunk dialed me while you were obviously heavy intoxicated… And the things you spoke to me about were the most sensual I’ve ever heard from you, babe.”

 

Owen left no time for Claire to reply with what she wanted to say and turned around to pour the coffee into cups and set the bacon and eggs into two plates. “Oh, I’ll tell you about every single one of your flattering statements about me later, Ms. Dearing.” Owen could immediately see the pink growing in her cheeks, feeling a smirk growing quickly on his face.

 

“Eat up. You’ll need the energy for later.”

 

* * *

After a hearty breakfast and many cups of coffee, Claire found herself straddling Owen’s hips on their bed, sheets and pillows lying on the floor in a mess. Owen maintained a strong hold on her hips, then sat up to join their lips for a searing kiss. Pulling away from each other after what felt like minutes of making out, Owen whispered in her ear while taking in deep breaths. “Ms. Dearing… Why don’t you show me how much you were craving for my touch the night before?”

 

Owen then flipped them over, pinning Claire’s lithe body gently against the soft mattress with his burly frame. Claire reached out towards his neck and pulled him down towards her, gripping his messy and slightly curly hair tightly while he left a long trail of kisses from her cheek, down her neck, inching closer to her chest.

 

“I’d gladly do so, Mr. Grady.” Claire cupped his cheeks with her smooth hands, and guided his virile lips towards her pillowy ones once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Ask box on Tumblr (verxxotle.tumblr.com/ask) is open for more prompts, so feel free to drop in some prompts there, and I’ll try my best to get them up as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it - my first ever prompt. I think it’s really long. Is it? I’m so happy that I managed to finish writing it because I honestly thought that I was gonna give up writing halfway through. It might be done, but it might not be great. However, I really have to thank Millie (averageclawenfangirl on AO3, amelias-obsessions on Tumblr) for her encouragement and this wonderful prompt! Do check out her works on AO3 and on Tumblr. They're just so, so great.
> 
> Just to let you guys know (in the event that you liked this prompt), my Ask box on Tumblr (verxxotle.tumblr.com/ask) is open for more prompts! Do note though - prompts will most likely be up irregularly because I’m pretty busy with projects at the studio in the day. However, I’ll definitely try my best to get to all of your prompts.


End file.
